Deathstroke
Real name, Slade Wilson (Originally called simply as the Terminator), Deathstroke is a comic book super villain, and sometimes an Anti-hero, who appears in books published by DC comics. He is a world renowned deadly mercenary and assassin who would fight and kill anyone, as long as he's paid the right price of course. Deathstroke is a person that one should ''never ''be underestimated, as he is both a deadly and formidable foe, as he has been a major adversary to the Teen Titans, Green Arrow, and even Batman. History At the age of sixteen, Slade Wilson was determined to enlist in the U.S Army, so he ran away from home and lied about his age to be in the army. He soon showed talents and skills in guerrilla warfare far superior to that of any other soldier in the army and was quickly promoted over and over by his superiors. After a while his outstanding reputation landed him under the wing of Adeline Kane, an instructor who became one of his superiors and whom he befriended. Slade trained under his commanding officer, Captain Adeline Kane, and quickly amazed her, demonstrating he was an expert in combat and had impressive talents and skills. Slade mastered several combat styles and was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Some time later, Slade Wilson began a romantic relationship with Adeline and had a son with her. Soon after the birth of his first son, Grant Wilson; The Army asked Slade to be a volunteer of a secret medical experiment that was said to be a defense against the enemy's Truth Serum and he agreed. (It was later revealed to be really an attempt to create a test to make metahuman super-soldiers). Slade's body reacted violently to the experiment, it made him aggressive and enraged, and he needed to remain sedated and bedridden through the birth of his second son Joseph Wilson. Only later would Slade discover that the experiment had worked and actually enhanced his strength, speed, senses, stamina and reflexes beyond that of any ordinary man, along with both a healing factor and the capacity use up to 90% of his brain at any one time, making him a tactical genius. A criminal named the Jackal took his younger son Joseph Wilson hostage to force Slade to divulge the name of a client who had hired him as an assassin. Slade refused, claiming it was against his personal honor code. He attacked and killed the kidnappers at the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying Joseph's vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, his wife Adeline Wilson enraged at his endangerment of her son tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask/helmet which has a black, featureless half covering his lost eye. Without his mask, Slade wears an eye-patch. Teen Titans Deathstroke's vendetta with the Titans began when his oldest son, Grant (who is now known as Ravager) became physically enhanced to carry out a contract to kill or capture the Titans but died as the enhancement proved fatal. Slade swore vengeance on his son's death and blamed the Titans for it. Slade agreed to complete Grant's contract on his behalf. As a result, Slade persistently continued to attack the Titans on a daily basis and even once sent Terra, whom he shared a special relationship with despite him manipulating on her emotions, as a spy to capture the Titans and succeeded. Slade was later beaten by a revived Joseph and Nightwing. Slade was put on trial for his crimes, but was sabotaged by Beast Boy so he could kill Slade himself, who he blamed for Terra's betrayal against the Titans. However, ultimately Beast Boy could not bring himself to do the deed, feeling empathy for his grief when Slade explained his past with Terra and Beast Boy could not blame Terra for her actions she had chosen. Afterward, Slade continued his life as a mercenary, but also acted as an occasional hero, aiding the Titans or acting on his own to help others, most notably when the Team Titans arrived in the 20th Century to assassinate Donna Troy before she could give birth to her son, who in their timeline had grown up into the tyrannical despot, Lord Chaos. His relationship with Garfield Logan had also changed around this time to the point where they became friends as well. Deathstroke would later still fight the Titans on a regular basis as their most recurring foe. Role in Rakenzarn In the world of Rakenzarn, Deathstroke is among the most fearsome and skilled assassins. He makes his official debut at Chapter 9. The Madness arc Deathstroke is among the six mercenaries recruited into the Saint Lords. He is tasked in hunting down and killing Kyuu along with his brigade. At the end of Chapter 9, he succeeds in tracking down the brigade while they're hiding out at the Furude Shrine. After inflicting a serious wound on Noel and defeating Mana, he corners Kyuu and they fight. Despite Kyuu's growth, Deathstroke completely outclasses him in terms of strength and experience. Even worse, Deathstroke slowly breaks Kyuu's mentality, taunting him of his poor leadership and his tendency to endanger his own friends. Exhausted and broken, Kyuu is unable to fight back. However, as Deathstroke prepares for the killing blow, Deadpool unexpectedly arrives and prevents this. Both Kyuu and Deadpool fight him off until the others arrive. Deathstroke merely tells Kyuu that he 'got off easy' before escaping. Skills Deathstroke is perhaps one of the more dangerous antagonists the brigade has ever faced. Like his comic book counterpart, Deathstroke has the capacity to use 90% of his brain, adapting in using his opponents' own abilities and emotions against themselves. He is capable of holding his own against opponents with super powers, evident by his fight with Mana. In his boss fights, he uses a variety of weapons (ranging from sword attacks and gunfire). Gallery Deathstroke.jpg DEATHSTROKE shot.jpg|a younger Slade Wilson gets shot Deathstroke unmasked.JPG|Deathstroke unmasked Deathstroke ending 2.jpg|Deathstroke's arcade ending from Injustice: Gods Among Us Ch9-31.png Trivia *In the game's Chapter 9 announcement, Deathstroke is the first of the six assassins to be introduced. Category:DC Comics Category:Antagonist Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Non-Playable